


Я верю в Шерлока Холмса

by Ziablik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, S3, Slash, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziablik/pseuds/Ziablik
Summary: Джон уверен





	Я верю в Шерлока Холмса

Лежать было на удивление удобно. И была в этом какая-то дикая извращенность — устраивать такие удобные ложа для мертвецов. Какой толк тратиться на шелк, покрывающий подушку? Сейчас он приятно холодил затылок, но ведь те, кого обычно кладут в гробы, не могут этого оценить.

Действие сильного снотворного и миорелаксанта ослабевало, но это было уже не важно — крышку гроба закрыли. Образно говоря — забили последний гвоздь. И, судя по глухо доносившимся звукам похоронного оркестра и сдавленным женским рыданиям, все шло по плану: до его бренного тела никого не допустили, Майкрофт сработал чисто — с безвременно почившим детективом прощались с почтительного расстояния. Это хорошо, не пристало покойнику иметь такую теплую кожу. Этого он боялся больше всего — что кто-то захочет одарить его прощальным поцелуем или касанием.

Джон.

Шерлок мотнул головой, перекатившись своим не слишком мертвым затылком по излишне мягкой подушечке. Об этом думать не следовало, так недолго из гроба восстать раньше времени.

Он прислушался к происходящему вовне. Голоса Джона не было слышно, но не мог же он, в самом деле, не прийти на его похороны? Тогда почему он молчит?! Уже все сказали прощальные речи. Его восхваляли, благодарили, просили прощения, клялись в вечной памяти. Джон молчал как истукан.

Неужели так сложно сказать пару слов, чертов упрямец?! Шерлок почувствовал, как в его груди поднимается глупая обида. Он черт знает насколько уходит из мира живых, а его единственный друг не хочет с ним проститься, поддержать перед трудной дорогой.

Гроб дрогнул, церемония наконец закончилась, его опускали в могилу.

По крышке глухо, ритмично забарабанило — его засыпали землей. Шерлок сделал последний глубокий вдох, осторожно повел плечами, возвращая телу чувствительность, и, сунув руку во внутренний карман, вытащил тонкую трубку, тянущуюся от небольшого баллона с кислородом, спрятанного у пояса, зажал мундштук в зубах и приказал себе дышать медленнее — ждать придется до темноты.

* * *

 

Ему никогда не спалось так крепко, как сейчас. В абсолютной тишине, на шесть футов вглубь. И стуку лопат по крышке он был едва ли рад.

* * *

 

Джон ритуально разложил перед собой полдюжины листов, извлеченных из папки, и принялся придирчиво разглядывать, пододвигая к себе по одному.

В который уже раз?

Листы были измяты, захватаны руками, в пятнах, отпечатках от кружек, в зачеркнутых, обведенных, а потом снова зачеркнутых пометках. Один — копия свидетельства о смерти — разорван на восьмушки, а потом старательно склеен скотчем. Он с маниакальным тщанием изучал документы, подтверждающие гибель Шерлока. И не верил. Не верил ни единому слову. Вот только объяснить это самому себе не мог. Не верил и все.

Его не допустили к телу ни разу: ни на освидетельствование смерти, ни на опознание тела, ни на вскрытие. Последний раз он касался еще теплого Шерлока под стенами Бартса и не мог поверить, что не ощущает биения пульса под пальцами. До сих пор не верил.

На похороны он не явился.

Он не раз беседовал с Майкрофтом, пока тот не велел ему обратиться к психотерапевту, с судмедэкспертом, осматривавшим тело, с патологоанатомом. С санитарами, уборщиками, полицейскими. С уличными бродягами, обитающими в пределах квартала от госпиталя.

Он пытался найти случайных свидетелей, окруживших тогда распластанного на асфальте Шерлока. Еще теплого. Не нашел ни одного.

Он обшарил могилу, ощупал каждый дюйм холодного мрамора.

Он обыскал квартиру, перевернул комнату Шерлока вверх дном в поисках подсказки, послания. Он сам толком не знал, что ищет.

Он спятил, это сомнений не вызывало. Ну и пусть, его теперь никто не называл идиотом.

* * *

 

Джон последний раз пробежал глазами по протоколу вскрытия и заключению патологоанатома — ни к единой запятой не придраться — и со вздохом сложил документы в стопку.

Прошло уже полгода, и с этим безумием пора было заканчивать.

Он подтянул к себе ноутбук, запустил браузер, пальцы нерешительно замерли на клавиатуре — минутная слабость.

Итак, какая статья ему грозит в случае неудачи?

Надругательство над телом?

Осквернение захоронения?

Кража с трупа?

Многотысячный штраф или несколько лет тюремного заключения - не такая большая плата за то, чтобы увериться в своей правоте. Или разувериться.

Решено.

Джон захлопнул крышку ноутбука, поднялся, одним лихим движением отправил стопку бумаг в ярко полыхающий камин — пламя жадно пожрало мятые листы, коротко вспыхнув, но он уже не смотрел, — и отправился на кухню, налить себе немного виски. На два пальца, не больше, для крепости рук и тепла. В конце осени на кладбище должно быть не слишком жарко.

* * *

 

Работалось радостно. Лопата, выкраденная из подсобного помещения могильщиков, была не очень-то хорошо наточена, кладбищенская земля поддавалась неохотно, но мышцы звенели от бурлящей силы, и Джон довольно и яростно скалился.

Свет прикрытого шарфом фонаря бликовал на черном мраморе надгробия. Золоченые буквы насмешливо подмигивали.

Шерлок Холмс. И две даты.

Наглое вранье.

— Шерлок Холмс, — громко, отчетливо проговорил Джон, считывая с камня так, что сам испугался своего голоса.

Он вздохнул, борясь с нахлынувшим суеверным страхом, снова замахнулся лопатой.

— Я верю в Шерлока Холмса.

Замах.

— Я верю в Шерлока Холмса.

Отбросить землю в аккуратную кучу в стороне от могилы.

— Я верю в Шерлока Холмса.

Замах.

— Я верю в Шерлока Холмса.

Откинуть землю.

Джон осип, с каждым словом дыхание вырывалось из груди с хрипом. Он остановился, опершись на лопату, стоя по колено в могиле, сплюнул сгусток слюны на траву. Отер ладонью лицо, оставив грязную полосу поперек лба, и задрал лицо к хмурому, низкому ночному небу.

— Я верю в Шерлока Холмса.

Хреновое оправдание для такой чертовщины.

Замах.

* * *

 

— В лучшем случае тебя оштрафуют.

Донесшийся из-за спины голос заставил Джона посунуться головой вперед в яму, а в следующую секунду развернуться одним слитным движением, занося перепачканную в земле лопату для удара.

В голове промелькнула какая-то зазубренная в детстве по требованию набожной матушки молитва, сдобренная отборным матом. Из горла не вырвалось ни звука.

В приглушенном свете фонаря над разрытой могилой вился сизый сигаретный дым. Траурный и мистический. Шерлок сидел на краешке собственного надгробия и курил, стряхивая пепел на помятые цветы.

Джон выдохнул распирающий легкие воздух абсолютно беззвучно и воткнул лопату в землю у себя под ногами. Лезвие гулко ударилось о дерево. Оба вздрогнули. Джон внимательно посмотрел себе под ноги. Он стоял на присыпанной землей крышке гроба. Пустого.

— Джон?.. — настороженно позвал его Шерлок, затушив сигарету о черный мрамор — на траву посыпались крохотные искры — и отбросив окурок в сторону. Что с его голосом? Отчего это он так хрипит и срывается? Джон поднял на него отсутствующий взгляд. Шерлок выглядел растерянным и очень далеким.

Одним рывком Джон вылетел из могилы, вторым рывком сдернул Шерлока с могильной плиты.

— Гроб пустой?! — рявкнул он не своим голосом.

— Да.

Шерлок не сопротивлялся. Пятясь назад под натиском сжимающего отвороты его пальто Джона, он зацепился за кочку и повалился навзничь, увлекая его за собой.

Дыхание вышибло у обоих.

— Гроб пустой!

В глазах жгло, жгло в груди. Джон ударил, костяшкам пальцев стало горячо и влажно. Голова Шерлока беспомощно мотнулась, по виску от рассеченной брови заструилась кровь, черная в приглушенном полуночном сфумато.

— Джон. — В дрожащем голосе мольба.

— Гроб пустой… — Джон уткнулся лбом ему в грудь, макушкой — куда-то под подбородок. — Гроб пустой…

Шерлок стиснул его в объятиях.

* * *

 

— Ты бы открыл его? — Шерлок махнул им за спины. Они сидели на земле прислонившись к холодному камню. Шерлок курил, Джон смотрел на него. — Хватило бы смелости?

— Хватило бы. Я и сейчас собираюсь его открыть, — решительно проговорил Джон и поднялся. Шерлок не шелохнулся. Он только слышал, как Джон выбрасывает из могилы последние комья земли, вылезает сам и, подцепив лопатой край, откидывает крышку.

Земля и оборванная пожухлая трава посыпались на атласную выстилку. Джон коротко усмехнулся, и Шерлок невольно сжался от этого смешка.

— Значит, баллон с кислородом? Тебя все-таки закопали. Это немыслимо.

— Хотел услышать твою прощальную речь.

— Меня не было на похоронах.

Шерлок кивнул.

— Майкрофт мне рассказал.

— Я знал, что это фарс.

— Не знал.

Джон снова опустился рядом с ним. Шерлок закурил еще одну сигарету. Алый огонек казался слишком ярким в темноте и грубо выхватывал его лицо из черноты, бросая на него резкие, гротескные тени. Этакий демон.

Несчастный демон.

— Что бы ты стал делать, если бы нашел в гробу мое полуразложившееся тело?

Джон задумался, первый раз всерьез задумался об этом.

— Я бы взял кусочек кожи для анализа ДНК, — ответил он наконец и увидел, как Шерлок коротко улыбнулся.

— Приведи в порядок мою могилу, увидимся дома.

И он ушел по кладбищенской прямой аллее, в распахнутом пальто, которое позабыл отряхнуть, понурив голову и ссутулившись. Джон проводил его взглядом и заставил себя подняться. Все тело жаловалось от непривычной нагрузки, которая еще час назад казалась пустяком. Ломило спину, ныло простреленное, натруженное плечо, заходилась отчаянным плачем пополам с ликующим пением душа. Он обреченно взялся за лопату, принялся закидывать яму, время от времени оборачиваясь туда, куда ушел Шерлок.

Не привиделось?

Куртка пахла табаком — Шерлок наклонялся к нему, словно его сгибала неведомая сила, выдыхал дым едва ли не ему в плечо и тут же вздрагивал, выпрямлялся, отводил затравленный взгляд.

* * *

 

В квартире было оглушительно тихо. Джон остановился у подножья лестницы и попытался успокоиться. Ощущение болезненного миража не отпускало. Но ведь он еще с улицы видел, что окно гостиной слабо светится, как если бы был зажжен торшер. Только это заставило его перестать трястись у порога, словно в лихорадке, и войти. Так что же теперь?

Он поднялся.

Действительно горел торшер, укутывая своим спокойным золотистым светом неподвижную фигуру на диване. Шерлок спал, приткнувшись криво, неудобно, так, словно он, мгновенно обессилев, упал и тут же погрузился в сон. Скомканное грязное пальто валялось бесформенным кулем на журнальном столике.

Джон сделал глубокий медленный вдох и такой же медленный выдох.

Просто спит.

Он осторожно стянул с бесчувственного Шерлока обувь, подсунул под тяжелую голову подушку и замер, склонившись над ним и запустив пальцы в непривычно коротко подстриженные кудри. Ранка на брови засохла, покрывшись бурой коркой, волоски вокруг слиплись. Джон осторожно тронул ее кончиками пальцев.

Шерлок казался повзрослевшим. Уставший мальчишка с незнакомой, слишком взрослой морщиной у губ. Родной.

Джон отступил, вышел, беззвучно, не дыша, и вернулся, неся большое тяжелое одеяло. Накинул на Шерлока, подоткнув под колени и согнутую спину. Шерлок вздохнул глубоко и прерывисто, завозился, вжимаясь в спинку дивана, и откинул край одеяла, приглашая.

Джон мгновение онемело смотрел на него, а потом послушно опустился рядом. Шерлок укрыл их обоих и приник к нему, спрятав лицо у него на плече, тесно обнял его, переплел их ноги и замер, сонно дыша в шею. Под его размеренное дыхание Джон засыпал, ощущая живое, горячее тело в своих руках.

* * *

 

Утром квартира опустела. Не было и следа ночного присутствия Шерлока.

Джон опустился на диван и в растерянности огляделся. Ему не могло привидеться. Он ходил на кладбище, он разрыл могилу, встретил воскресшего Шерлока. Он спал, обнимая его, вдыхая его запах.

И он точно помнил, как проснулся среди ночи оттого, что Шерлок в его руках дрожал и глухо, сдавленно стонал от едва сдерживаемых рыданий. Он точно стирал влажные дорожки с пылающих щек и целовал соленые от слез губы, притягивал Шерлока ближе, запуская трясущиеся пальцы в его волосы. Ласкал его, утешая, успокаивая.

Это точно он клялся, в ответ на его невнятные мольбы, что будет терпеть, ждать, что он прощает его, что любит его, что он верит в него. Верит в Шерлока Холмса.


End file.
